


Prolusio

by Wander (wingblade)



Series: Those Who Remain [1]
Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: F/M, Gen, General, Minor Mono/Wander, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Wander
Summary: As Mono awakens — her eyelids fluttering as she struggles against the grip of endless night — her breath returning nearly overwhelms her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series containing relatively short pieces connecting the stories of Shadow of the Colossus and Ico. There will potentially be stories in relation to the Last Guardian. Stories are written and posted in order of selected prompts, but chronological order will be noted on the series page.
> 
> Edited June 23rd, 2017.

As Mono awakens, her breath returning almost causes her to choke. Her eyelids flutter as she struggles against the grip of endless night. She has never tasted air quite this pure, nor has she ever smelled anything so fresh and alive: life, once lost.

Once she is able to stand, the brisk wind seems to pull at the hem of her woven dress. It urges her attention deeper into the dark temple she awoke within.

"Look," it seems to whisper. "See."

She turns away and makes her way to the dark pool before the long, twisting stairway curls up into the temple. As she kneels, a cry rings out: a baby, wriggling its arms in the shallow water. Despite the small protrusions atop its head, Mono thinks of a boy she once knew — and  perhaps  loved.

Cradling the small child in her arms, she says, "I think  I'll call you Wander."


End file.
